Similar to Jumanji?
by Mini Marianne
Summary: When Eliza finds a game similar to Jumanji,she gets her family to play it.And,like Jumanji,the dangers are real.What will they find and will they finish it alive?Only one way to find out.R&R. Delayed.
1. Finding the Game

When Eliza finds a game similar to Jumanji,she gets her family to play it.And,like Jumanji,the dangers are real.What will they find and will they finish it alive?Only one way to find out.R&R.  
  
Similar to Jumanji?  
By Tracey's Sketchbook  
  
A/N:I don't know what all the game piece figures were,so I'm putting in my own.If you know what they all are,then tell me and I'll gladly put them in their original forms....  
  
Chapter 1:Finding the Game.  
  
Eliza Thornberry was rummaging through some things in their van.Darwin was helping her.  
  
"Do you see it?"she finally asked.  
  
Darwin shook his head."But I did find this weird-looking broad game..."  
  
He produced a game with a different picture in each of it's corners.Eliza smiled.  
  
"Maybe we could play it tonight after dinner..."  
  
Darwin gave a small groan as he handed the game to Eliza. ******************************************************************** "Sure.I don't see any harm in it.Do you,dear?"Nigel said when Eliza asked about the game.  
  
"I don't see any harm."Marrianne said.  
  
Debbie just sighed.  
  
"I suppose I have to play too..."she said.  
  
"Yes,Debbie.You do.Now get over here and we'll set it up."  
  
Debbie reluctantly got up from her spot on the couch,which was now taken by Donnie and Darwin,and joined the others on the floor.Nigel opened the side compartment and pulled out four small figrues,(an elephant,rhino,monkey and lion)and two dice.He asked them which one they wanted.Marrianne took the lion,Eliza took the monkey,and Debbie took the rhino,leaving him with the elephant.But as they were just placing their pieces on the broad,they shot out of their hands and planted themselves firmly to the starting point.  
  
"Whoa.That was frecky."Debbie said with a shudder.  
  
"Well.Who's going first?"Nigel asked.  
  
"I guess I will."said Marrianne.  
  
She took the dice and,after a few shakes,let them fly.She rolled a 5.Then,looking closely in the middle of the broad,she saw words........  
  
To be continued.  
  
Cliffy.Sorry,but I have a good reason.I'm not using all the dangers from the movie.I plan on making some up,but I need to make up some rhymes.Don't worry.I'm working on the stories,but I don't get on the computer that often anymore,but eventually I'll get them done.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	2. The First Few Dangers

A/N:my friend,SulliMike23,has helped me with the first two rhymes,he made them,I change them a little,so thank you,SulliMike23.  
  
Chapter 2:The First Few Dangers.  
  
Marrianne gaped as the words became readable.  
  
"Go ahead and read it,mom."Debbie said with a sigh.  
  
Marrianne leaned closer and read.  
  
"Do not provoke by looking in it's eye, you do not really need to know why."  
  
Something something sounded on their van roof.They looked up in alarm.  
  
"What was that?"Debbie whimpered.  
  
"Maybe someone should go check."suggested Nigel.  
  
When nobody moved,he sighed.  
  
"Alright,alright.I'll check."  
  
And he was out the door.For a few moments,he didn't find anything,but then he saw a pair of eyes just above their van.He stared into them for a moment,then what they belonged to emerged,and he wished he hadn't found what they belonged to.A big black gorilla appeared,and it looked ready for a show down.Nigel screamed in surprise and fear.... **************************************************************************** ** Nigel's bloody-murder scream shattered the silent air of the forest.Everyone jumped up in alarm as the door to the van suddenly brust open and Nigel came racing in,followed shortly by the offended gorilla."Run!"yelled Debbie and she was gone in an instant.Everyone else followed,including the gorilla.It took them a while,but finally,they were able to lose it.  
  
"That....Was....Close."Marrianne gasped,sitting on a high tree branch.  
  
"I don't want to play anymore! Just put it away!"Debbie whined from her spot.  
  
Eliza shook her head.  
  
"Look.Extra information on the inside."  
  
She pointed to large words on the inside of the game compartment.They read "Don't start unless you are going to finish.All this disastrous danger will only go away once one of the players finish and call out "Similar to Jumanji'."  
  
"So.That means we have to finish it to be home free?!"  
  
Eliza nodded and said."Who's going after mom?"  
  
Nigel shuddered,but said."I will.I don't want you kids to get hurt."  
  
He grabbed the dice,shook a few times and rolled an 8.  
  
"These creatures are so very strong,if you think they're man,then you're so very wrong."He read.  
  
Another thumping sound caught their ears.And something large emerged from the shadows.A giant Hercules beetle looked down at them.To their surprise,however,it ignored them and started ramming into the next tree truck.  
  
"Maybe it's blind....."Debbie suggested as the large bug slammed into the base of the tree again.  
  
However,that wasn't the case.It was merely alerting the others that evidently lived deep in the truck next to them that they had company,whether it be dinner of intruders.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
to be continued.  
  
Hello.How is this part? I didn't try to make it a cliff hanger,so don't blame me.I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	3. The Blood Thirsty Bear

Chapter 3:The Blood Thirsty Bear.  
  
As soon as the large bugs starrted appearing,the Thornberrys became increasingly nervous.  
  
"If we climb down and move quietly,maybe we can sneak away."Nigel said as the bugs started climbing up the trunk and heading toward them.  
  
So they managed to slip down the other side of the tree trunk and head back for the van.Once inside the safety of the van,(being only safe because they barricaded themselves in it)Debbie took a turn.She rolled a 9,then read what was on the board.  
  
"Her claws open to snatch.You'd better hope you're not her catch."She looked up and added."I don't like the sound of that...."  
  
The all to familar sound of an angry animal drifted their way a few seconds after Debbie finished reading.She planted her hand firmly on her face.  
  
"I knew it....."  
  
Their barricaded door was suddenly smashed down by something big,which came in .It was a big,black female bear with starnge markings on her and she looked mean.  
  
"Why can't we get anything small?"  
  
She let out an angry roar,which was enough to shake the ground on which they stood.It reared up and aimed for Marrianne.She managed to move to one side,but the claws still struck her side.  
  
"Mom!"yelled Eliza,forgetting about the bear to get to her mother.  
  
But the bear wasn't going to let her get to her so easily.She raised her paw and swung at Eliza,who just barely dodged.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!"she yelled.  
  
The bear evidently didn't understand her because she swung her paw at Eliza again,who dodged.Marrianne,meanwhile,was in some pain.She tried to get to her feet,but the pain in her side increased with every movement.  
  
Nigel and Debbie watched from the sidelines,waiting for an opportunity to slip by.Nigel saw it and the two tried to sneak past,but the bear saw them and swung at them.  
  
"Debbie.You help Eliza keep this bear's attention while I get to your mother."  
  
He didn't wait for an agruement.Debbie growled and joined her sister in this 'dodging the paws of death' game.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hello.Another part done.Don't worry,Eliza is going to roll in the next chapter.Hope you enjoyed this chapter.R&R,please.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	4. Uhoh,We're in Trouble

Chapter 4:Uh-oh,We're in Trouble......  
  
It didn't take too long to reach Marrianne.  
  
"Are you ok?"Nigel asked.  
  
"Not really."she answered.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Look out!"came Eliza's voice.  
  
They looked up.The bear was lunging,claws outstretched,right at them.They threw themselves to the side and the bear's claws struck the wall,getting stuck in the process.  
  
"Well.At least we don't have to worry about her for a while."  
  
They went upstairs to the bathroom and sat on top of the hatch-like door.While Nigel wrapped up her wound with bandages,Marrianne turned to Eliza with the dice in her hand.  
  
"Eliza,it's your turn."  
  
Eliza gulped quietly,took the dice and rolled.She got a 7,then read what the board said.  
  
"His low growl paralyzes his prey.Elude it or today's your last day."  
  
She looked up nerously.Then a growl reached their ears and they froze.Slowly,so very slowly,did they turn toward the shadows where the growl came from and what emerged could've made someone faint.It was a Siberian tiger.He growled loudly,but softly,which caused the Thornberrys to stand and move away.They thought about making a break for it,but then they remembered the bear still downstairs.The tiger growled more menacingly as it took a final step closer and just crouched down,tail lashing from side to side,ready to pounce.Eliza gulped.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hey! How was it? I hope you liked it,even though it's short.Well you'll have to get use to it because I have writer's block right now and I only get three hours to work on my computer anyway,so it's not all my fault,but I know now that readers want longer chapters.Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.Also,the tiger riddle isn't mine,it's DarkHououmon's.Thank you for the riddle.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	5. Tiger and Plants

Chapter 5:Tiger and Plants  
  
"What do we do? We're trapped at one end by a tiger and the other by a bear!"  
  
Debbie was going a little nuts.The tiger continued growling,as though trying to get them to bolt like frightened rabbits,which seemed to be working on Debbie.  
  
"Maybe it'll stay there if we don't move......"  
  
"We can't just stand like this forever."  
  
"I know,but we can't run,it'll pounce on us at our slightest movment and if we try scaring it off,it might make it angry."  
  
Then Eliza had an idea,but it'd be risky.Slowly she eased toward the hatch and the kitchen.The tigger didn't notice her,so she safely got to the kitchen.She opened the refrigerator and pulled out some of her dad's can of kippers.Coming back,she opened the canned fish and set it down on the floor,sliding it toward the tiger.It snarled as the dusgusting smell filled the air,butstill,he dove for the food.The Thornberrys were gone in an instant and were out of the Commvee within a minute.Mainly because the bear's claws were still stuck.  
  
"Mom.Your turn."  
  
Marianne picked up the dreaded tool for summoning all this danger,shook carefully,then let it fly.She rolled a 3.Then peered into the middle of the broad.  
  
"They grow much faster than bamboo,take care or they'll come after you."  
  
She groaned as the plants started appearing and rooting on the beautiful trees that encircled them,thus trapping them inside.They watched as the purple flowers started to appear and they weren't really happy about it either.  
  
"Ok.That's not good..."  
  
Debbie shivered and said angrily."Not now,Donnie."  
  
But then she realized it wasn't Donnie,but a vine slowly wrapping around her leg.It give a hard pull and Debbie lost her balance.She screamed as it started pulling her away.Nigel leapt forward and grabbed his older daughter's hands then tried to pull her to a stop,but the vine continue to pull in the other direction,dragging him along with it.  
  
"Get it off!"shrieked Debbie in panic.  
  
Eliza sprang and grabbed her father's jacket,pulling.The large yellow flower appeared,open wide,ready to eat Debbie the second it got to her.  
  
"Hang onto her,Nigel!"yelled Marianne.  
  
"Pull!"  
  
Unaware to them,Donnie had rushed to the vine that had ensnared Debbie's leg.Jabbering wildly,he sank his teeth into it.It wasn't long before the vine snapped.Debbie,Nigel and Eliza flew backwards as the large flower retreated into the darkness.  
  
to be continued.  
  
It's been a while,but I've been getting ideas for new stories,add onto the fact that I only really have an hour and it's usually spent chatting with my friends or something....Hope you like it.  
  
I'm Eliza Thornberry's mother,just shorter. Mini Marianne 


	6. Dangers in the Water

They gazed at Donnie in shock.He jabbered wildly and ran around in circles.  
  
"Donnie? What's he doing here?"  
  
Darwin also came out, chattering. Eliza hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Eliza! Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know,but it's not a good place, I can tell you that right now."  
  
The family once again gathered around the board game.Nigel picked out the tools that might lead to their death,then rolled a 6.  
  
"The largest jaws cause all to flee.Beware the 40 ft shark, largest of all in the sea."  
  
Marianne sighed.  
  
"Well, at least we aren't near the ocean."  
  
However, they quickly found that it didn't matter.Let's just say the ocean came to them.And they quickly discovered what animal had been summoned.A megalodon.  
  
It swam directly for them.It didn't bite them,it just turned around and struck at them with it's tail.All were lucky to escape this blow...except Nigel.It hit him directly on the back of the head.With a groan,Nigel slipped into unconscious and began to sink toward the ground.Marianne,throwing aside her fear,dove back down for him.  
  
The megalodon wasn't going to let her get him easy,however.It blocked her path and then went after her.Marianne stayed where she was.No way was this shark going to scare her into letting her husband die.The large shark drew ever close and still Marianne stayed put.Once it was about a few inches away,Marianne struck.The shark recoiled,then turned and swam a little distance away.While all this was happening,Nigel kept sinking.Marianne quickly followed.Finally,she reached him.But as she pulled him up towards the surface,the shark returned.It headed directly for Eliza,who yelled as a result.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Eliza! Eliza, I'm coming!"  
  
Debbie caught hold of her father as Marianne released him and swam as fast as humanly possible toward Eliza.  
  
"Mom, help me!"  
  
The shark was about an inch from her face.Mouth opened wide,it was ready to either bite down or swallow her whole.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
With a whoop,Marianne preformed a karate move on the shark,which quickly backed off.It had a black eye from where Marianne's shoe had made contact.The shark growled,then turned and swam away again,but the Thornberrys wasted no time in find out whether it would come back again.A few seconds later,they surfaced,but they found a problem.  
  
"Mom...Where's the game?"  
  
to be continued.  
  
Sorry it took so long.I had it written earlier, but my uncle came over and swiped my old computer,so now, I'm forced to kinda start from scratch...Sorry again for the wait.I'll try to get to writing the others...  
  
I'm Eliza Thornberry's mother, just shorter. Mini Marianne 


	7. Catch that Cheetah!

The Thornberrys all froze. The game! They looked around, trying to locate it. They spotted it floating near land. Without hesitation, they swam towards it, fighting the current to reach it. The game drifted slowly to land, but as they went to fetch it, they got company. A full grown female cheetah came racing towards them. The Thornberrys braced, thinking she wanted to attack. However, she stopped at the game, then looked down at it. Then they realized what she was gonna do. "No" But it was too late.

The cheetah lowered her head, and sank her teeth into the board game. Nigel lunged at her, trying to get it away from her, but the cheetah stepped back, turned around and ran for it. "Not the game" The cheetah ignored them. Nigel climbed to his feet. "Come on" And the chase started. For about an hour, the cahse kept up. The Thornberrys were shocked by the cheetah. "No normal cheetah can run for an hour nonstop. They're lucky to run for 20 seconds." Nigel panted. The others nodded in agreement.

The cheetah stopped, then looked back at them. Seeing they had tired out, the cheetah sat down, waiting. She seemed to want them to chase her, that's why she had the game and was waiting for them. But when the Thornberrys stood up, prepared to give chase again, the cheetah froze, her nose twitching. She turned her head, looking around the savanna, and there was a herd of gazelle grazing nearby. Dropping the game, the cheetah stood up and started stalking the herd.

Taking her chance, Eliza crept up to the game, then quickly snatched it up. The cheetah was too busy giving chase to the herd to notice. And so, Eliza reutnred with the game. "Come on, let's get outta here." And so they started walking. And when they reached a large tree, they sat down and opened it up.Debbie picked up the dice, shook them them a moment, then throw them down, rolling a 8. And they all leaned in to read what the game said, and what new animal they'd be facing...

to be continued.

Sorry I took so long and it's a bit short, but I kinda got wrapped up in all my other stories ideas and forgot about this one. So here's the new chapter. And I'm starting another chapter shortly. Thank you for your patience.

Mini Marianne


	8. More Problems

Chapter 8: More Problems

"Feline spots in the jungle blend. Be cautious of her, she's not your friend." They looked up. They heard a growl, and realized the animal had arrived. Out slowly stalked a clouded leopard. She looked at them hungrily. "Oh great. When are we gonna get something that doesn't eat meat?" Debbie whined. The clouded leopard continued to move closer. She eyes the front of the group hungrily. Nigel and Marianne braced themselves. They had to protect their children. They just had to! Debbie leaned closer to her sister. "Can't you tell her to leave us alone?" she whispered into her sister's ear. "I already tried talking to the bear. I don't think they can understand me."

The clouded leopard continued her advance, baring her teeth. She appeared to be grinning at them. Her claws extended, she crouched down, perparing to spring. But as she did, the family moved back. The wild cat missed them by a inch, but immediately began to follow them. She wasn't going to let dinner just walk away... She pounced again, and the family broke into a run. The wild cat gave chase. But suddenly, there was scream. Eliza stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that scream anywhere... "Darwin!" With little thought of her own safety, she wheeled around and raced back. Darwin had tripped on something, and fallen to the ground. Now, as the big cat got closer, he had become too terrified to move. "Eliza!" The 12 year old ignored the voice behind her. She reached the place of her best friend. "Please don't hurt him!" She placed herself in front of the chimp, and closed her eyes, bracing for the pain she was sure would come.

But it never came. Confused, Eliza opened her eyes. The clouded leopard stood there, watching her, almost bewildered. But she seemed to understand... The big cat took a step back, then jumped into a tree, where she disappeared from view. Eliza smiled. Perhaps the animals could still understand her... She turned to her friend and helped him to his feet, who was still greatly shaken. "Eliza!" The next thing she knew, she was being embraced by her mother. "What were you thinking! You could've been killed!" Eliza didn't have a reply for this, but was spared answering as the game was again brought forward. Eliza slowly picked up the dice, shook, and rolled a 4. The family leaned in, and Eliza read the words that slowly appeared. "You're so wrong if you think the worse is bitten. Beware of the poachers lying in wait and hidden." Eliza's heart did a somersault as the discription faded away. Poachers? That wasn't good news...The family seemed to be thinking along the same lines, especially Debbie. It seemed she hadn't forgotten the last time she encountered poachers. After all, one threatened to kill her.

The bushes began to rustle. The family turned towards the sound, but the sound seemed to be coming from all directions. Slowly, out of the bushes appeared the poachers, all armed with rifles. They raised up their guns. The family had no escape...

To be continued.

Finally, new chapter. Sorry this took so long! But I got a lot on my plate at the moment. I'm not sure when the story will be finished, but I don't think there will be too many more chapters after this...Enjoy, and please review.

Mini Marianne


	9. The Last Few Dangers

Chapter 9: The last few dangers

The poachers formed a tight circle around the Thornberry family.

"Hello! Do we look like animals to you!" Debbie shrieked.

The poachers said nothing, just stared. Eliza had a sinking feeling that they either were seeing animals, or they just wanted to kill them. Perhaps the poachers knew who they were. The leader stepped a little closer, studying each family member, who trembled as the piercing gaze came across them. He moved back, and whispered something into another man's ear. He nodded and turned to a couple of other men. They too nodded, then parted. The leader turned back to the shivering family. He lowered his rifle...and fired it at their feet. Eliza yelped as the bullet struck the ground at her feet. Another shot was heard, and Eliza bolted, heading for the opening.

"That's it, little girl. Run. It makes the chase so much more fun."

He detached himself from the group, and the poachers reformed their tight circle around the family. They wanted to run after Eliza and her pursuer, but the poachers kept their guns raised and were ready to fire. Eliza was on her own...

The little girl jumped over large tree roots and ducked under low hanging branches. She panted havily, losing her pace. The heavy footsteps behind her told the 12 year old that the poacher was catching up.

"I've got to trick him somehow, but how? There's nowhere to hide."

This was indeed true. While some of the trees may have provided a little cover for the girl, a seasoned and smart poacher would not fall for a simple trick like that. Besides, Eliza could hear him catching up very quickly. If she tried to climb, she would be seen.

While she pondered on her current sitution, she was paying less and less attention to what was going on around her. This caused her to trip on a tree root. She yelped as she hit ground. As she turned over to face who she knew was coming, something lurked on the branch way above her head. The poacher came into view, and arrogant smile plastered on his face.

"Aww...Can't you do better than that? A wounded elephant could escape better than you...But enough with the fun and games, it's time for you to die..."

He aimed his rifle at her, and the 12 year old closed her eyes, bracing for what she knew would come.

It never came. There was a growl, then a yell. Opening her eyes, Eliza was faced with a surprising sight; the clouded leopard that had chased them earlier stood in front of her, facing this poacher. The scratch marks and drops of blood on the man's face indecated that the wild cat had scratched him. Her fur standing on end and bloody claws extended, the wild cat crept towards the poacher. He stood there, frozen, his gun lying against the root that Eliza had tripped on, meaning it was too far for him to grab and shoot at the wild animal.

She crouched down, preparing to spring. The man screamed in fear and turned, running for his life. Provoked into a chase, the wild cat followed him. A loud pained scream that echoed throughout the jungle told its residents that there had been death. The Thornberrys were relieved to hear it wasn't their daughter, but the poachers suddenly looked scared. They scattered like mice and bolted for safety that lay outside the jungle. However, they wouldn't get far...

The Thornberry family rushed in the direction they had seen their daughter run in. They called for her several times, and finally got an answer. The next thing Eliza knew, she was surrounded from all sides, being hugged to death. She savored the moment, then glanced up. The clouded leopard, blood still smeared on her paws, stood on a long sturdy branch crooked upward. She looked down at them, regarding them a moment, before jumping to another branch and disappearing from view. Eliza smiled. Maybe she had been wrong. Perhaps they really did understand after all...

The family walked to the edge of the jungle and the game was pulled out. Nigel and Eliza was very close to the end. Marianne and Debbie were only a few spaces behind them.

"Just think. In a couple of turns, we'll be done...and we're getting rid of this game the second it's done!"

Marianne gingerly took the dic and rolled a 3. Her lion piece moved slowly forward, stopping only two spaces from the finish. She leaned in, and read the message.

"Don't be fooled, it isn't thunder. Staying put would be a blunder."

They looked up, confused, not fully comprehending the meaning. But when the ground began to shake, they started to understand.

"Stampede!"

The family leapt to their feet and bolted, except Donnie. Nigel had to go back for him. As he raced off, taking the rear of the group, the source of the rumbling burst out. Up front were a few rhinos. The family darted to one side, the herd of animals racing by them. A total of four rhinos took the lead, followed by two elephants. Following them were zebras, how many was uncertain. Gazelles raced by behind the zebras, and taking the rear was a tired rhino, apparently left behind from the rhinos up front. It looked at the Thornberrys as it lumbered by, panting heavily as it tried to keep up with the now disappearing herd. The family watch in shock, then turned back to the game.

Nigel took the dice, rolled...and smiled. It landed on 5, and the elephant piece moved slowly towards the end of the board, but as it landed on the end, more words sprang up.

"Alright, that's it! Do the math. Feel my unbridled hate and wrath!"

There was a blinding white light and a deafening _boom!_ that split the sky. A colorful vortex rose out of the game like a tornado. A pair of angry eyes stared at them. A figure floated out of the vortex as it began to die down. She was a cat and bird hybrid, with the coldest eyes one had ever seen. The family froze as she hissed one single word.

"Die..."

to be continued.

Finally! Next chapter! Yay! Anyway, looks like the Thornberrys have a big problem on their hands. Oh well, we know they should be able to handle it...Next chapter will be coming soon. Sorry for the wait. R&R.


End file.
